Sonic Riders ReWiNd
by BabylonianShadows93
Summary: The Sonic gang runs into a group called the Babylon Rouges in Future City only to find out that they are entering and Extreme Gear Tournament. Knowing that they were up to no good, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Roy enter also. My version of Sonic Riders.
1. The Babylons

Sonic Riders

By: BabylonianShadows93

One

Somewhere high in the night sky, an airship was flying over the mountains. In the airship, a fourteen-year-old forest-green bird sat on a chair in one of the larger rooms, staring at a crystal blue box. He had about four spiked feathers with a darker color green at the tips, some white feathers on his chest, the same dark green at the end of his wrists that was shaped like a flame, and sky-blue eyes. He wore white gloves with red cuffs and red boots with a single, black stripe down the middle. A pair of silver goggles with yellow-green lenses were stapped on his forehead. His name was Jet the Hawk and he was the leader of a gang if bandits called the Babylon Rouges.

Eversince he received it, Jet had been trying to reveal the mysteries of the control box. He first took hold of it when his father gave it to him when he passed away. He told him to protect that box with his life because it would bring great treasures when the time is right. Jet has been doing the very thing for at least seven years. 

_What could it be for? _Jet thought. _I don't even know why I'm protecting it!_ He kept on thinking about it until he heard the door open with a loud thud! A large nineteen-year-old albatross barged in. He had three feathers that draped on his back, on his chest were a large patch of white feathers and the rest of his body was gray, the same colored gray was at the end of his wrists that, like Jet, were shaped like flames, and red eyes with black behind it. He wore yellow gloves with gray bracelets and black shoes with a single, yellow stripe across the top of them. A pair of yellow goggles with really small lenses were strapped around his forehead. His name was Storm the Albatross and he was Jet's right-hand man.

Storm ran into the room and crashed into Jet's desk, causing the green hawk to fall off of his chair. " Ow...my neck! " Jet managed to choke out as he rubbed his neck. " I really need to get a lock for that door... " He looked up at Storm. " Please, Storm. You really need to stop knocking me over everytime you're excited-- "

" Hey, Boss! " Storm yelled as he started to bang on the desk. " We've got some major trouble! "

" Storm! At least learn to knock before entering a room. " An eighteen-year-old swallow walked into the room. She had two purple feathers that draped behind her back like two long ponytails, a darker shade of purple were at the tips of the feathers, the rest of her body was purple, she also had purple flames at the end of her wrists and aqua-blue eyes. She wore a white strapless top, a of white bell-bottom pants with the same, purple flames. She also wore white gloves with yellow bracelets and red shoes with white stripes at each side. She wore a bandana over her head and had large, circular sunglasses with yellow lenses over it and around her neck was a necklace with a large red bead on it. Her name was Wave the Swallow, the Babylons' technical expert, and Jet's crush.

" Well, Wave, he _is _Storm. He can be so rude when he wants to. " A fourteen-year-old falcon followed Wave into the room. She had, like Wave two coffee brown feathers with black spots draped over her back, but they only reached to her shoulders, the rest of her body was also coffee brown, she too had brown flames around her wrists and jade green eyes. She wore a black spaghetti strap that was long enough to look like a short dress, a pair of black bell bottoms with blood red flames on the bottom. She also wore black shoes with a red stripe ontop of each shoe and white gloves with yellow bracelets. A pair of small sunglasses with dark red rims and black lenses were on her forehead. Her name was Rain the Falcon, brains of the Babylons, and Wave's best friend.

Storm turned around to face the two bird girls, shrugged, and turned back to face Jet. The gray albatross noticed the control box on Jet's desk. " What's this? " Storm asked as he grabbed the tiny box. He examined the box carefully. " Oh, is this... "

" Yeah... " Jet finished Storm's sentence as he peeked behind the desk. " that's when I took over things for my father. "

" So, " Wave said. " is this the key to the fabled Babylon Garden? "

" I wonder..." Rain said. " Could it be true? Could our anscestors have left behind hidden treasure that's just waiting to be discovered? "

Jet nodded in agreement.

" Hmm..." Wave walked up to Storm and reached for the box. Storm pulled it away just in time.

" Uh-uh! If you get your greasy little hands on this, you'll probably use it in some crazy experiment of yours! "

" That's true, " Rain chuckled. Wave glared at her.

" Oh c'mon! I just want to look at it! " Wave pleaded, but Storm didn't believe her.

" You always say you _only_ want this or that! " Strom said. " Remember the teachings of our ancestors, ' Be careful what you ask for, ultimately you'll only get three, true wishes. "

Jet, getting really annoyed by their argument finally flipped his lid. " Oh, be quiet! "

Wave and Strom froze at the precise moment.

" Why'd you burst in here anyway? " Jet demanded.

" Well...uh..." Storm studdered. "...an egg...head? Egg...salad?...no..."

Rain smacked the albatross on the back of his head to make him shut-up.

" Someone called Eggman wants to speak to you. " Rain explained.

Storm pushed the falcon away before she could say anything else.

" He told me that he has an interesting proposition for you. " Storm added.

Rain tried to push Storm. " Stop interrupting--"

" KNOCK IT OFF!! " Jet yelled once again. He sighed. " I really need a new team..."

" Ahem..." A voice came from the door. " am I interrupting anything? " Dr. Eggman walked into the room.

" So then, " Jet stood up. " I heard you wanted to see me? "

" Are you Jet, the legendary rogue? " Eggman asked. " Your reputation precedes you. I've heard so much about your infamous group--"

" Enough! " Jet interupted. " What do you want?! "

" Well, now, I heard a rumor, a rumor that you have the key to the Babylon Gardens. Now, could this be true? " He looked at Storm who quickly his the key behind his back.

" Huh? " Jet said, pretending not to know what he was talking about. " What's this key? "

Eggman laughed. " Really now, you don't have to be so distrusting. Were you aware of this? I imagine not yet. The key to Babylon Garden is..." He walked towards Jet and whispered something in his ear.

" Heh, so let me get this straight, we need to collect all these Chaos Emeralds, right? "

Eggman nodded in agreement.

" Sounds easy. "

" You really think so, eh? "

" What do you mean" Are you saying the Babylon Rouge aren't capable of stealing some puny emeralds?! "

" No, of course not! But...have you seen these character before? " He pressed some buttons on on of his gloves' cuffs and a picture of four hedgehogs. One blue, one black, one white, and one yellow. " They are called Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Roy and said to be the fastest creatures on Earth. I've had many dreadful encounters with these pests. "

" Hmph..." Jet grunted as he sat down. " they may be the fastest creatures on the ground..." He turned around to face his green airboard the Wind Chasre." but in the air, with me and my Extreme Gear, they're just a joke! " 

Somewhere in Future City, Sonic, Shadow and Silver were looking for a Chaos Emerald with a Chaos Emerald that they already had.

" I think the Chaos Emerald is around here, " Silver explained as he walked around. 

" Well, " Shadow said as he crossed his arms over his chest. " Where is it? " 

" I don't know, " Silver answered. " the signal is very weak right now. "

They were interrupted by a loud crash. 

" Mm? " Sonic turned around in time to see four figures crashing out of a building. One of them, Jet, had a glowing object.

" Those guys have the Chaos Emerald! " Shadow yelled as he pointed at them flying away.

" Alright! Now we're talkin'! " Sonic ran towards the Babylons.

" Sonic! " Silver ran after the blue hedgehog. " Wait for us! "

Shadow rolled his eyes. " Idiots..." He ran after his hedgehog friends.

Using his super speed, Sonic managed to get infront of the Babylons, but Jet managed to swirve around him. Sonic stood and watched him in amazement and didn't see Rain behind him, ready to attack.

A yellow ball of light flew down from a skscraper and knocked down the falcon. " Better watch your back, Sonic 'cause I won't always watch it for you. " 

Sonic turned around and saw a yellow hedgehog. " Thanks, Roy! "

Roy rolled his eyes and blew on his hair that blocked one of his eyes. " Whatever..."

Rain managed to stand up and jumped on her board. She quickly followed the rest of her team.

Storm flew over Silver and tried to snatch the Chaos Emerald from his hands when Roy appeared out of nowhere (probably by using Chaos Control) and punched the albatross.

" Ugh! " Storm fell off his board, but hitched a ride from Wave before he fell onto the ground. 

Silver ran up to Shadow and noticed a weird symbol on Storm's board.

Roy turned around in time to see the Babylons fly away. " Shit! "

Sonic stared at where they were last seen and then, without warining, grabbed Strom's board and jumps on it to chase the theives. He quickly swirves around police cars, then Wave and Rain, until he is right next to Jet. He bumps Jet's airboard then swirves until he's infront of the hawk.

" Huh...not bad! " Jet commented.

Sonic turned his head to smirk at him, only to find that the hawk is gone. " What the--?! " Sonic looked up and saw Jet crashing down on him, making the hedgehog fall of the board. Jet quickly grabs the board and flew off.

" Hmph! So _you're _supposed to be the fastest thing alive?! What a joke! " Jet flew away with Wave, Storm, and Rain right behind him.

The rest of his friends arrived only to see that the theives had escaped. Shadow and Roy walked up to Sonic and helped him up.

" You okay, Sonic? " Silver asked.

" I guess so, " Sonic looked ahead to were the Babylons were last seen. " Whoa! New competition! "


	2. Practice

Sonic Riders

Two

Practice

Sonic, who was very tired and injured from the night before, walked around Metal City wondering who the heck was those four birds. _Who were they?_ The blue hedgehog thought. _And why did they want the Chaos Emeralds for?_ He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't see Shadow, Silver, and Roy walking towards him.

" Sonic! " Silver called.

" Gaaaaah! " Sonic spun around quickly and saw his hedgehog friends. " Don't scare me!! " 

The three hedgehogs exchanged glances. " Anyways...have you heard about the Ex World Grand Prix? " Shadow asked

" The wha-wha-wha? "

Roy rolled his eyes. " I'll take that as a no, "

" Same here, " Silver agreed.

" What? " Sonic asked. " Am I missin' somethin'? "

" I think we should show you instead of telling you, " Silver pulled out something that looked like a PDA and pressed a button. Eggman came on the screen.

" Eggman! " Sonic practically yelled. 

" This is a commercial that came out on every T.V. screen in Future City, " Silver explained. " listen. "

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome everyone! I hope you're all ready for a show, we've got an exciting event, just for you. Since you all seem so bored, I put together a little something extra to spice things up! I call it the "EX World Grand Prix a tournament to see who's the best of the best with Extreme Gear. All teams pay a simple entry fee of one Chaos Emerald, and the winner takes it all! So let's see who dares to accept the challenge! " Eggman signed-out, only to sign in again. "And there's more! Before I forget, I'll present the current contestants. These players, they're hot, the best racers I could find!" Eggman said as he showed the picture of the contestants. It turned out that the contestants were none other than Jet, Wave, Strom, and Rain.

" Hey! " Sonic said as he stared at Jet's picture. " That's--" His voice quickly changed to a somesort of determined tone. " The EX World Grand Prix, huh? Let's do this! "

" Hold it! " Shadow said. " You can't enter! "

" Why not? "

" One, you don't have Extreme Gear, and two, you need a team of four to enter! "

" A team of four..." Sonic repeated. " where can I find three more people that are willing to enter with me? "

Shadow, Silver, and Roy started to cough, loudly.

Sonic stared at them. " Do you guys have something stuck in your--hey! Do you wanna be my partners? "

Roy rolled his eyes. " Why not? " He said, sacrastically.

" But you're going to need Extreme Gear, " Silver showed him a white and silver board. " Like this. I call mine the Psychic Wave. "

" I still think you should have called it the Psycho Wave, " Roy complemented.

" Shut-up. "

" Well, " Roy pulled out a yellow and light blue board. " Mine's called the Yellow Bullet. "

" And mine, " Shadow said as he pulled out a red and black board. " is called the Black Shot. "

" Whoa! " Sonic literally drooled all over Shadow's board. " Where'd ya get 'em? "

" Custimized them myself, " Shadow growled as he quickly jerked his board away from Sonic, causing some of the drool to fly onto the rest of the hedgehogs. " Here, " The black hedgehog tossed Sonic a blue and silver board. " I call it the Blue Star. It's for you. "

" Oh my gosh! " Sonic squealed like a girl. " It is awesome!! Thank you Shadow! "

" Whatever...now, riding Extreme Gear isn't easy you know. It takes alot of practice and patience. The only thing we _don't _have is time. We only have two hours before the first round starts! "

" Ya worry too much, Shadow! The good thin' is that I'm a fast learner! " He threw up the board and jumped on it. " Whoa! This is--hey! HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?? " 

" Hit the brakes! " Silver shouted.

" What brakes?? "

" Do airboards even have brakes? " Roy wondered.

" To tell you the truth, " Shadow started. " I have...no idea..."

" Okay then, " Silver said while dodging the nonstop Sonic. " jump off of it! "

" But it hurted last time! " Sonic whined.

" You sissy! " Roy yelled. " And hurted is _not _a _word_! "

" Whatever! JUST GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!! "

Not long after, Shadow finally used Chaos Control to take Sonic off the board.

" Hey! " Sonic yelled at the board that was flying away. " Come back here!! "

" This might take a while..." Shadow shook his head.

" Let's just practice _without_ him, " Roy said. " it's impossible to practice _with_ him. "

" Good idea, Roy, " Shadow commented. " Let's go. " 

A few hours later, Sonic came back with his board, tired for once. " Hey guys! " Sonic yelled. " I finally caught up with my board! I had to chase it all over Metal City just to get it! Let's start practicin'! "

" IIIII don't think so, " Roy said.

" The race is going to start in two minutes! " Silver explained.

" What?! So we don't know what we're doin'?! "

" You not us, " Shadow said. " we already practiced. "

" You guys practiced without me?? "

" Uh...yeeeeeeeeeah..."

" Oh man! " Sonic bonked himself on the head. " What an I goin' to do now?! "

" You worry too much Sonic. You already know most of riding. Well, except the tricks part--"

" Wait! Tricks?! "

" Yeah, you get extra points if you do tricks like backflips 360's--"

Sonic groaned. " Why didn't you guys tell me this before? "

" Well, " Roy started. " one, you thought that you were already the best rider, and two, you ran off before anyone could tell you! "

" Oooooooooh! "

" Well, " Silver said. " we should get going. If we're not there in time, we won't be able to enter the tournament! "

" Well, then, " Sonic said, glumly. " let's go... "

--At downtown Metal City...--

**Mission: Get in the Top Ten!**

The four hedgehogs, plus some robots stood in Metal City, ready for the race to begin. _Oh man! _Sonic thought. _I don't really know how to ride this thing! If I don't learn fast, my whole team is going to lose because of me! _

" Don't worry, " Silver said, as if reading Sonic's mind. " you'll get the hang of it. "

" Yeah, " Roy added. " besides if we lose the only thing we lose are the Chaos Emeralds! "

" Thanks for the extra pressure, Roy..."

" Hey, what are friends for? "

Sonic groaned. " I was being sarcastic..."

" Players! To the starting line! "

The racers took their places behind the starting line that was covered with electricity. It led to a steep slope. Sonic gulped and looked up at a T.V screen. It read 1...2...3...GO! " The racers got on their boards and jumped down the slope which soon ended with a huge ramp that led into a tower. Shadow, Roy, and Silver jumped it with ease and landed ontop of the tower. Unlike them, Sonic landed at the bottom. " Shoot! " Sonic snapped at himself as he looked up at his friends.

Silver looked down in time to see Sonic below him. " Guys! " He yelled at the rest of his friends. " Sonic didn't make it! "

Shadow looked down also. " Sonic! Keep on going! You'll catch up to us eventually! "

Sonic opened his mouth to protest, but instead closed it and rode off. He arrived at a road where numerous cars were driving in. Sonic managed to swerve past everysingle one, but then one of the robots surprsized him with a punch. Sonic flew off the Blue Star and landed hard on the floor. " Oh man! " Sonic groaned. " Not again! I'm still sore from when Jet knocked me down! " 

--Minewhile--

Shadow, Silver, and Roy quickly jumped off a rail and crossed the finish line.

" We made it, " Roy said.

" What happened to Sonic? " Silver asked.

Shadow looked up at a T.V screen that showed Sonic on the ground. _C'mon, Sonic, get up! _The black hedgehog thought.

--Back to Sonic--

Sonic wearily stood up, grabbed his board and flew towards the robots. He knew that he was in last place, but there was still hope to get infront. The blue hedgehog flew into a tunnel and quckly passed about five robots. _There's still about five robots infront of me! _Sonic thought. _Well, Shadow said that racers can knock down other racers. That can come in handy! _Sonic quickly grabbed his board and started a spin dash that knocked down all five of the robots. " Whoo! " Sonic looked ahead of him and saw another high ramp. He replayed what he saw the rest of the racers do on this predicament and then knew what to do. Sonic crouched down and preserved all the air in his tank, then released it when he was ontop of the ramp. Sonic was shot into the air and did a couple of backflips and 360s, then grabbed a pole that carried him to the finish line.

" Yeah, Sonic! " Silver rooted as he and the rest of the hedgehogs ran up to the blue hedgehog. " Nice job! You finished in fifth place! "

Sonic chuckled. " Not bad for my first time racin'! " Sonic boasted.

Shadow shook his head. " Don't get too cocky, Sonic. There's still those weird birds in the race. "

Speaking of birds, Jet, Wave, Storm and Rain had seen the whole race in a T.V somewhere in Metal City.

" He's good for a newbie, " Rain commented.

" Bu not good enough! " Jet finished Rain's sentence. " He may have been lucky this time, but when he goes against _me_, he won't be! " Jet laughed.


	3. Amy vs Wave

Three

Amy vs. Wave

The three hedgehogs were in Red Canyon enjoying the sights and preparing for the race. " Hey, " Sonic finally spoke up. " why weren't those bird guys in Metal City for the race? "

Roy shrugged. " Maybe Eggman's leaving them for last or something. "

Shadow shook his head. " I don't like this. Eggman's up to something. I just know it! "

Sonic laughed. " Like I said before, ya worry too much! Eggman isn't up to anythin'! It's just you and your crazy mind! And ya call yaself the _Ultimate Life Form_! "

Shadow thought the comment wasn't so funny. " Hey, I'm the Ultimate Life Form, whether you like it or not! "

" Ya think? " Sonic laughed even harder. The argument soon ended with a screaming of a girl.

" Hey, Sonic! " 

Sonic turned around with eyes closed. " Please don't let it be who I think it is! " He muttered. The blue hedgehog opened his eyes and saw Amy Rose infront of him with her Extreme Gear airboard, the Pink Rose. " Amyyyyyyyyy! " Sonic groaned. " Don't tell me you signed up too?? " He was not happy that she was there. On the other hand, Shadow was glad that he got to saw Amy again.

" Of course! " Amy answered. " It really looks exciting and fun. Why wouldn't I join? " She blushed. " And besides...this way, I'll be able to keep my eyes on you. " The pink hedgehog winked.

Sonic took a step back. " Uh...a little help here, Silver? " When he recieved no answer, he turned around to face him." Silver? "

Silver had the Blue Star in his hands and was staring at it. " Hmm...that mark..."

" Mark? " Roy repeated.

" Yeah, it was on one of those guys' boards...of those guys that we ran into in Future City. I think they're part of the Babylon Rouges. "

" Babylon? " Sonic repeated.

" Okay, stop repeating everthing I say! So, " Silver looked up at his friends. " that was the mark of the Babylon Rouges. A long time ago, there was a floating island known as Babylon Garden. Supposedly, robbers lived there. According to rumors, this legendary band called the Babylon Rouges were great theives. Legend also says that the Babylons incurred the wrath of the gods because of their crimes. Because of that, the island was cast into the depths of the earth. After that, supposedly the Babylonians were then scattered for all time, never to be found. But they say that the Babylonians' treasure still remains on that island, waiting to be discovered. There are also rumors that they were Extreme Gear specialists. "

" Still, " Roy said. " how can a plank like that just float? "

" That's easy to explain. According to the Kutta-Joukowski Lift Theorem, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kenetics of the--"

At this point, Roy was about to blow. " STOOOOOP! I get it, okay?? It just floats and thats good enough for me! "

Before Silver could say anthing to counter, they heard a girl laugh. They turned around and saw Wave walking towards them, laughing.

" Huh? " Sonic said. " What are you laughin' bout? "

" Sorry, " Wave said between laughs. " but its just too funny! " Sonic's board soon caught her eyes. " Huh? That gear's unusual. " 

" Custumized it myself, " Shadow boasted.

" Hmmm..." Wave took the Blue Star from Shadow's hands and examined it. _This isn't half-bad for an amateur,_ She thought. _Still...you can never be too careful. _She flipped the board over and secretly placed a red object on the bottom of it. No one noticed. After that, the purple swallow faked a laugh. Everyone stared at her, wondering what she was laughing about. " Well, " She started. " I never imagined anyone would enter the race with such a piece of junk! " Wave handed the Blue Star back to Shadow. " Thanks, though. It was good for a laugh. " She walked away from the crowd. " See ya, Shorty. "

Amy stomped her foot. " Ohhhh, that girl! Who does she think she is?! "

" Yeah! " Sonic agreed. " How can she walk in and diss Shadow like that?! "

" I know! " Roy yelled as he pumped his fist. " And tinkering is the only thing he's good at too! "

Shadow looked down. He didn't care what Wave thought about him, but at the same time he did. Before he could say anything to the walking Wave a voice rang out from the speakers. " The next race is about to begin. " The announcer said. " Please come to the gate, participants! " 

" C'mon, guys, " Sonic motioned them to follow him. " let's go. " The five friends ran towards the race.

Wave walked towards the rest of her team. " Hey, guys, " 

" Wave! " Jet called. " Where were you? The race is about to start! "

" I was just checking out our competition." Apparently, Eggman isn't the only one who knows about the Babylon Treasure. That white hedgehog does too. "

" He does?! " Jet practically yelled. " How?! "

Wave shrugged. " I dunno. The good thing is that he doesn't know _how _to get it. "

Jet sighed, in relief.

" Did you fix our boards? " Rain asked, changing the subject. " We can't race without them! "

" Yeah, I fixed them. " Wave tossed the Wind Chaser to Jet, Cyclone to Storm, and Blizzard to Rain. Hers was the Wave Catcher.

" We better get going, " Jet said. " we don't want to be late. "

" Let's get going. "

**Mission: Beat Amy! (Finish in First Place)**

Wave walked up to the starting line, while checking out her competition. _All of them are a bunch of newbies. _She thought. _I could beat them even with my eyes closed! _Then, she saw Amy walk up to the finish line. "Aww, hell no! Don't tell me _your_ going to race against _me, _Pinky! " 

" I guess I am! Whether you like it or not! " Amy flashed a cocky smile.

" Whatever. Either way, I'll still win! "

" In your dreams, Wavy! "

" GO! " The announcer yelled. The racers jumped on their boards and zoomed through the starting line.

After a few seconds, Wave was in first place. " I've seen racers half as worse as you guys! " She laughed. " I don't even know why you guys wasted your time entering this race! "

" To win, of course! " Amy sped up infront of the purple swallow. 

" What the?! " Wave picked up her speed.

After they arrived at the cave both of them were tied for first place. " Just give up, Wave! " Amy yelled.

" No I will not! " Wave yelled back.

" The I guess I'm going to have to beat you! " Amy quickly sped infront of her once agian. She looked ahead of her and saw the finish line. " Yes! This race is in the bag! "

Wave glared at the hedgehog. _She going to beat me if I don't do something. And that something is right here. _The purple swallow quickly pulled out something out of her pocket and jumped on a ramp.

Amy looked behind her and noticed that Wave was gone. " Ha! " She said to herself. " Looks like left her way back there--" She was interrupted by a shadow that casted upon her. She quickly looked up and saw Wave with a huge wrench in one of her hands that was poised at her. " What the--" Before she could say anything else, she was knocked off her board by the swallow. Wave easily passed the finish line and won first place. Amy managed to stand up and picked up the Pink Rose. 

" Amy! " Shadow called. He and the rest of the team ran up to her. " Are you alright? "

" I think so, " Amy looked ahead of her and saw Wave with the rest of the Babylons, celebrating. She let out a long sigh. _I bet if I won, _She thought. _Sonic would probably notice something good about me. _

Shadow noticed the uneasiness in Amy's face, then looked at Wave. Rage fell upon him. _I'm going to beat the hell out of that bird! _He thought. _She may have made fun of the Extreme Gear that I made, but she is certainly not going to make Amy look like a noob and get away from it! _Because of this, Shadow was determined to get revenge on Wave.


	4. Roy vs Storm

Four

Roy vs. Storm

Roy walked around the Egg Factory while flipping the Yellow Bullet with his hands. After about four flips, Roy finally dropped it. " Shit! " Roy quckly picked it up and looked around. _If Shadow sees that I dropped my board, he is going to kill me! _He hesitated._ No wait! He'll take my board away __then_ _kill me_. " He started walking while examining the Yellow Bullet for scratches when he crashed into someone. Roy fell down. 

" Watch where you're going, bitch! " He heard a deep voice yell.

" Hey, yourself! I--" Roy opened his eyes the same time when Storm opened his. 

" Aaaaaaaah! " They both yelled simultaneously while pointing at each other. 

" It's you! " Roy yelled, still countinuing to point

" I'll make sure to pay you back for this! " 

" Hah! " Roy stood up and glared at the albatross. " I let you get away last time, but definitely _not _today! "

" Why wait till later, you little punk?! I'll pay you back tenfold, now! " Both of them stood in a fighting stance. Roy pulled one of his fists back when he suddenly hit someone behind him. A robot almost stumbled ontop of the yellow hedgehog. Roy quickly grabbed the robot from falling.

" Em, sorry, " Roy said, while using his free hand to brush away some hair.

Storm laughed. " What're you doin', you clumsy fool? " He laughed even harder. " Was that supposed to be some kind of punch? " The albatross pulled his fist back, ready to collide it with Roy.

" Nice try, buddy! " Roy jumped away to safety, causing Storm to punch the robot that the hedgehog was holding. The robot fell onto the ground.

Storm ran towards the robot. " Sorry there! It wasn't my fault! If he hadn't jumped out of the way just now, I would've clobbered..." Storm accidentally pulled of an arm from the robot. " oops. " He leaned closer to examine the broken robot when it exploded. 

Roy jumped. " WHAAAAAAAAAAT!! "

" The race is about to start! " The announcer said through the speaker. " All participants, please get to your positions now! "

Roy stared at the speaker. His face quickly turned into rage. The yellow hedgehog spun around to face Storm. " Grrr! The track then, we'll settle this there! "

" Looking forward to it! " Storm smirked.

**Mission: Beat Storm! (Finish in first place)**

Roy quickly ran to the starting line with the Yellow Bullet in his hands. Storm was not far behind. The gray albatross examined the competition. Like Wave's, they were a bunch of newbies. " What's the point of having a competition when you the people who enter don't even _try _to compete?! " Roy yelled which caused all the contestants, except Storm to glare at him. 

" For once, " Storm started. " you're right! "

" I'm always right! You're the one who is always wrong! "

" Well, at least I'm not the one who has the lamest punches! "

" Well, I'm not the one who misses their target! "

" Hey! You moved outta the way that time! How the hell was I supposed to _not _miss?! "

They were still arguing until the noticed that all the racers started down the slope. They exchanged glances, wondering what was going on.

" Go, Roy! " Sonic yelled from the sidelines. " Go! "

After a few seconds, the yellow hedgehog finally reacted and rode down the slope. Storm saw Roy and quickly knew what was going on. " Aw shit! " the gray albatross quickly jumped on Cyclone and chased after Roy. Roy saw him and quickly sped up. The hedgehog soon arrived at a ramp. Roy jumped and did a couple of 360s, then finished off with a backflip and then landed safely on the ground. He looked up at a T.V screen and saw the letter A. " Yes! " His celebration was cut short by a punch in the head. Roy fell of the Yellow Bullet and landed hard on the ground.

" See ya at the finish line, loser! " After a few laughs, the albatross dissappeared in the strands of lava. Roy stood up and jumped back on his board. He swirved around the lava and arrived at the manufactering part. He was in second place. He looked around and saw Storm jumping the ramp ahead of him. Storm landed with a thud which lowered his grade to a C, but he didn't care. Storm grabbed a pole which carried him toward the finish line. " That loser is now a loser! " Storm laughed at his little joke when he looked up. There, was Roy with a giant, yellow, club. " What?! How did you--" The albatross looked behind the hedgehog and saw flight rings. Now he was really confused.

Roy smirked. " I'm both power _and _flight, you retard! " He poised his club at Strom's head. " This is for calling me a clumsy fool! " Roy clubbed the albatross off his board and landed safely on the finish line. He countinued to ride until he saw his friends. 

" Nice job, Roy! " Sonic complemented. " Ya really know how to do tricks! "

" Why didn't you ever tell us that you were both power and flight? " Shadow asked.

" I'm also speed, but no one needs to know, " Roy answered. " The good thing is that I finally eliminated that bitch! "

" Yeah, " Sonic yawned. " Let's go to the next field! " 


	5. Shadow vs Wave

Five

Shadow vs. Wave

Jet sat in back of his desk in his zipline, again, staring at his control box. _I still don't get why Eggman is so interested in this box. _ The green hawk thought. _Can I trust him? _His conversation with himself soon ended when he heard a bang on the door. Storm _stormed_ in. " S-sorry! " Storm yelled causing Jet to fall off his chair again. 

" Ow! " Jet yelled. " My neck _again_! At this rate, I'm going to soon end in the hospital! "

Storm banged on Jet's desk. " Boss? T-the yellow dude beat me in the race..." Jet peeked out and groaned.

" Man, you really are _worthless_, " Rain said as she and Wave came in the room.

" Boss! " Storm tried to explain. " It wasn't my fault! H-he must've cheated! That's it! He must've used somesort of special Gear! "

" What?! " Wave yelled. " Are you implying that you lost because of _my_ Gear?! No one can tune a Gear the way I can! Accept it, buddy. It's not the board; your skills just _suck_! "

" W-Wh..W-Wha? S...S...S-Suck? "

" Yes. S-U-C-K. Suck. "

" Su...S...S...S..."

" Stop it! " Jet yelled as he stood up. Wave and Storm turned around to face the hawk. " Now, let's get down to business. I believe our colleague, Eggman...he's gotta be hiding something. And you know...I don't like secrets, so I've got a job for you, Storm! I want you to sneak in Eggman's base and find out what he's hiding there! Make sure you look carefully! "

" You got it, Boss! " Storm yelled. Storm turned around to leave, but Jet stopped him.

" Before you go, " Jet started. " bring something back or don't return at all! Rain, go with him so you can prevent him from messing up! "

" Yes, Sir! " Rain and Storm ran out of the room. Storm shut the door so hard that he knocked down a painting of Jet. The painting fell ontop of the green hawk.

" My neck..." Jet groaned.

" Are you okay? " Wave asked as she took the painting off of Jet. 

" Good?! No! I am really, really, REALLY--" As soon as he saw Wave, his attitude changed. "--in love..."

Wave cocked her head to one side. " Um...I think the picture frame hit you in the head Jet..." Jet covered his mouth. He knew that he had said something wrong.

" I think so, too. " Jet muttered.

" Aahm! " Jet sighed as he laid on the grass in Green Cave. Wave paced around, waiting for Storm to return with the information they needed. 

" Oh...oh boy, oh boy, oh boy..." Wave hesitated. " what's taking Rain and Storm so long? "

Jet sat up. " Sit down and relax. Chill, Wave. "

Wave stomped her foot. " Really, Jet! How can you be so relaxed at a time like this?! Don't you see? As the leader, you've got responsibilities. Some you understand but you..." The only think that Jet could hear now was blah, blah, and more blah. Jet groaned(he groans alot,huh?). _I really need to get outta here..._Jet thought. Suddenly, he heard a noise and looked ahead of him. There was Sonic jumping a ramp and did a 1080. Jet smirked.

" Hmmm...I think its time for a little fun! " Jet muttered to himself. Jet quickly stood up and tiptoed away. Wave countinued to talk until she saw that Jet was gone.

" Huh? " Wave looked around and saw Jet jumping from tree to tree. " Hey, Jet! You come back here! Right now! " When she saw that he didn't, the purple swallow sighed as she stared at the ground. " Why do I even bother? " She muttered to herself. " Unless I take charge, nothing ever gets done here. " Wave quickly grabbed the Wave Catcher and walked away.

Minewhile Shadow, Silver, and Roy stood and watched Sonic do his 1080. " The race will start in ten minutes! " The announcer said. " Please convene at the gate prior to that time. "

" Hah! " Sonic backflipped of the Blue Star, grabbed it and landed safely on the ground.

" That was awesome, Sonic! " Silver said as he and the rest of the hedgehogs ran up to him. " When did you learn those techniques? " Sonic merely laughed.

" Not very impressive, " A voice rang out. " for someone of your reputation! " Sonic looked around quickly until his eyes met with Jet's. The green hawk looked down at them and laughed.

" You! " Sonic yelled out.

" You know, " Jet started. " I've checked you out actually. Not bad. I admit you're pretty fast on your feet. But here, it's a whole different story when rideing with Exterme Gear! You see, to be the fastest on a Gear, you have to become one with the wind! Without wings, well, you might as well kiss the ground and go home! " Jet smirked as soon as he saw Sonic's anger building up on him. With one final laugh, he jumped away. The hedgehogs stared at where the green hawk was last seen.

" Who does he think he is? " Roy thought out loud. Sonic shrugged as he stared at his board.

" Well, I don't think he's all talk ya know. I better be on my toes durin this competition. " As soon as he finished, they noticed Wave walking past them. 

Shadow remembered what he did to Amy. " Just where do you think _your _going? " Shadow asked, calmly.

Wave rolled her eyes. " I'm _racing_ this round! "

" Well, what a coincidence! I'm racing this round too! "

" You are?! " The other three hedgehogs said, simultaneously. 

" I thought I was racin' this round! " Sonic wined. 

" Well, not anymore. Besides, I need to fine tune some things on your board. "

Sonic sighed. " _Okay...okay..._" 

" Then, I'm off! "

**Mission: Beat Wave! (Finish in first place)**

Wave and Shadow took their places at the starting line. They looked around and saw, again, newbies. " They just keep on getting weaker and weaker for each and every round! " Wave commented.

A sinster grin spread across the black hedgehog's face. " I've got and idea! " 

" Ready?...GO! "

" Chaos Control! " Shadow teleported all the racers, except Wave, to a random place, probably in outer space, or something. He and Wave quickly got on their boards and went down the hill. Shadow glared at Wave who was right next to him. " You're going to pay for what you did to Amy Rose! "

Wave laughed. " The only thing that I did was to beat the crap outta her! " With that, she sped up. Shadow growled and sped up too. The hill soon ended with a huge ramp. Shadow quickly poised the Black Shot and prepared for the jump. As soon as he jumped he quickly did about five backflips and a 360. The black hedgehog landed infront of Wave. " Huh? " Wave looked infront of her and saw Shadow jumping ontop of a somesort of centipe. Wave quickly pulled out her wrench and jumped on another centepe. Shadow landed ontop of some speed ramps. _This is pathetic! _He thought. _I'm going to beat the hell outta this girl! _He suddenly saw a shadow ontop of him. Shadow turned around and saw Wave with her wrench poised, like she did with poor Amy. Shadow was waiting for this. He quickly pulled his fist back and then punched the purple swallow with a bunch of chaos energy. Wave fell off of the Wave Catcher and onto the floor. Shadow passed the finish line in a few seconds. Jet saw what happened and ran up to Wave.

" Are you okay, Wave? " Jet asked, as he helped the swallow up. 

Wave nodded. " It doesn't hurt on the outside, but it does on the inside. " Wave watched Shadow being complimented by the rest of his team. She sighed and walked away.

Jet watched her leave. _That hedgehog is going to pay for what he did to my Wave! He's not getting outta this competition __alive!_


	6. Silver vs Rain

Six

Silver vs. Rain

Jet and Wave waited in Future City for Storm and Rain to come back. " Boss! " Rain called as she and Storm flew in. 

" Sorry to keep you waiting! " Storm said. He tried backflipping off his board, but fell and landed on his back. Rain smirked and did the same thing, but she landed on her feet. " Show off..." Storm mumbled.

Jet stood up from one of the buildings that he was leaning on. " How'd it go? " 

Storm stood up and held out one of his fists. " Take a look at this, boss. " He opened his palm to reveal a small microchip.

" Gimme! " Wave snatched it from Storm and inserts it in a slot on her necklace. A screen suddenly comes out with a bunch of symbols/numbers/letters. She scanned it. " Uh-huh. Yes...hmm? Is this? "

" What is it? " Jet asked.

" It's an entry in Eggman's diary, " Rain said. " It's about the Babylonian treasure from our ancestors. " Jet looked at the screen and reads it.

" Hmm..." Jet chuckled to himself. " Heh heh heh. I got those Bird Brains to belive that the Babylon Treasure was just a gem. I can't believe that they fell for it! What fools! " He peered at the diary entry. " Can you believe that the real treasure is the ancient, " He read out loud. " but advanced technology of the Babylonians? What irony! I've found a story about a boy who recieved an Angel Wing from the Babylonians as a gift. The story says that with it, the boy was able to rule the world. And this was just a gift! I am anxious to find this technology as soon as possible. Imagine the vast possibilities of the technology they must have kept for themselves." With that, Wave turned the projector off.

" Aw, man! " Storm groaned. " I guess its not a gem after all! " Jet shrugged.

" Oh well, " Jet grabbed the Wind Chaser. " Guess this was just a wasted effort! " He walked off. " Too bad, really. I haven't the slightest in world domination or in advanced technology. Wave ran after him.

" Hey, wait a sec, okay, Jet? " Jet hesitated to turn around. " While Eggman may not look smart, he is. He has an IQ of 300 after all. If he's interested in this technology it must have value. "

" Are you saying there's profit in this? "

" Think about it. It may be more valuable than finding silver or gold. "

" Hmmm..." Jet imagined himself ontop of gold coins and laughing. A smile spread across his face. Rain chucked a rock at his head to bring him back to Earth. " Why'd you do that? I was just having this great daydream! "

" C'mon, Jet, " Wave said. " it's time to get back to the race. " 

" Alright! " Rain jumped up. " Let's do this! " She jumped up so high that she crashed into someone that was flying that someone was Silver! Silver dropped the Psyhic Wave and flew down to grab it. " Watch were you're goin', punk! " Rain yelled as she put her hands on her hips. 

" Actually, " Silver said as he picked up his board. " you're the one that crashed into me! " Rain gasped.

" Well! " The falcon started. " You can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk? "

" I certainly can, Miss. " Silver responded. He lifted one of his hands which made Rain float. Rain quickly threw a dummy ring at the white hedgehog which caused him to lose his concetration and drop the falcon. Rain jumped on the Blizzard and flew towards Silver, fist poised. Silver quickly countered with a punch of his own. Both of them fell back. They quickly jumped on their feet and in a fighting pose. Before any of them could make a move, a voice rang out of the speakers.

" The semifinal race will begin in two minutes, " The announcer said. " racers, please come to the starting point at this time. " Rain looked at Silver and Silver looked at Rain.

" I guess we're going to have to settle this later, " Rain said.

" Or, " Silver responded. " we can settle this with a race! We'll go against each other right now at the semifinals! "

Rain scoffed. " Well, you're going to need all the luck you can get 'cause either way, I'm going to win! " She ran off. 

Silver glared at her. " We'll see who powns who! "

**Mission: Beat Rain! (Finish in first place)**

Silver and Rain lined up at the starting line. Turned out that they were only going against each other and not anybody else. 

" I'm glad I didn't have to destroy any robots! " Silver muttered.

Rain nodded. " Same here! I heard that they are a bunch of noobs! But not as nooby as you! " She pointed at the white hedgehog.

" For your information, Raindrops, I am not a noob! And I'll prove it when I get first place in this race! " (Hey, that rhymed! -)

" Fine! " Rain smirked. " Being optimistic will just crush you even more once I beat you! "

" GO! " Rain quickly jumped on Blizzard and started down the hill. Silver followed on the Psyhic Wave, but sped up when he saw that Rain was in first. Rain turned around and saw Silver catching up to her.

" You are going to regret trying to get infront of me! " Rain pulled out of her pocket a huge yo-yo and swung it towards the white hedgehog. Silver dodged everysingle swing and then shot psyhic waves at her. Rain jumped to dodge and onto a car. She rode it to a ramp and then jumped the ramp. She then grabbe a moving pole that took her to the oter end of the city. The falcon landed a couple feet away from the finish line. " Ha! That noob is goin ta lose! " Out of nowhere, Silver swirved behind her and with a kick, knocked the falcon off Blizzard. Silver crossed the finish line as first place. He jumped off the Psyhic Wave and looked down at Rain. 

" Who's the loser now, Raindrops? " Rain glared at him.

" That was awesome, Silver! " Sonic yelled from afar. 

" Thanks, Sonic! "

" Rain! " Wave ran up to the now standing Rain. " Are you okay? "

Rain wiped off imaginary dust off of herself. " I could have been better if I won..." She turned around to see Silver celebrating. " Oh well. I lost fairly, and thats the only thing that counts. "


	7. Sonic vs Jet

Seven

Sonic vs Jet

In the desert place called Sand Ruins a somesort of colosseum stood in the middle where the audience sat anxiously waiting for the tournament finals to start. " Now our race has reached its final race! " The announcer said. " The remaining competitions are pacing, anxious for the race to begin. Only a few minutes left. Who will win this big event? " Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Roy and Amy stood in the colosseum, waiting for the final race to begin.

" Sonic! " Amy gave the blue hedgehog a thumbs-up sign. " Congratulations! I'll be over here, cheering you on! " Sonic nodded, then looked beyond Amy's shoulder and saw Jet who took a glance at him. Without saying a word, he, Shadow, Silver, and Roy headed up the stairs, towards the starting line. Eggman appeared in huge T.V screens.

" And now it is time for the final event! And it's set here...in Sand Ruins! The rules are still the same. Anything goes in this extreme race! Although it needs no further explanation, the first one to reach the goal, wins the race! But remember, the prize will be won by the racer who's performed the best throughout this competition! " Sonic approached a table with five of the Chaos Emerald and placed his in it. Jet approached it also and put his emerald too. 

" Hah, " Jet said. "you're lucky you got this far. It obviously wasn't due to your skills! "

Sonic laughed. " Heh, I won't lose now! "

" Ho ho ho! " Eggman laughed. " Get ready, its time for the final race to begin! " 

The contestants lined up at the starting line. " Ready...GO! " The racers sped through some ruins. Sonic looked ahead of him and saw Jet all the way infront and in first. Quickly, he sped through Shadow, then Roy and then Silver, jumped on a rail and grinded up on the roof of a ruined building. The blue hedgehog jumped and performed some tricks, landing at the top of another building. He was just a few feet away from Jet. The green hawk looked back and saw Sonic catching up to him. _Does he really think he could beat me? _Jet thought. _Ha! He's really going to get a disappointment! _He pulled out of nowhere, a pair of huge, green fans. He waved them.

" Bashyo Fans Attack! " Wind flew out of the two fans, towards Sonic.

" Gaaah! " Sonic spun back, but quickly regained his balance. Jet smirked at the blue hedgehog. Sonic responded by knocking him down with his spin dash attack. He then swirlved around him and jumped on a rail. He grinded up to the roof of some ruins and jumped into another building. A few minutes later he arrived at a somesort of harpoon, large enough for a person to get shot from it. That's exactly what Sonic did. He jumped on the harpoon and the harpoon shot him close the entrance.

Jet landed a few feet behind Sonic. He stared at the blue hedgehog in horror. He was getting closer and closer to the finish line! " NOOO! " Jet yelled. Fortunately, for him, Wave was hiding behind a rock with a somesort of button in her hands. As soon as Sonic passed her, the purple swallow pushed the button and immediatly, Sonic's board exploded and the blue hedgehog fell. Jet easily passed him and the finish line. Sonic looked up only to see that Jet had won the race. Jet flew towards the hedgehog. " Ah, " Jet taunted. " that dirt suits you well! " Jet laughed and flew off.

Sonic glared at the green hawk and then, pounded his fists in the sand. " DAMMIT! " He yelled. Jet flew over to the Chaos Emeralds and lifted the Control Box. The emeralds started to glow brightly, then, they circled around the hawk. A streak of light spurted out of each emerald and went inside the box. The Control Box then shot a light of its own toward the sand. The ground started to rumble and out of it, a huge palace came out and floated into the sky. 

Jet stood in wonder and awe. " This..." He began. " this is Babylon Garden..." Before he could say anything else, a robotic claw came out of nowhere and snatched the box away from Jet. Jet didn't notice until he looked down to check on it. " What the hell?! "

Eggman retreated the claw and laughed. " Hohohohoho! Now I'll get the treasure of the Babylon! "

Amy looked up at Eggman. " Oh no! " Quick as a wink, Amy ran towards him and jumped on the flying machine before it flew away to Babylon Garden. 

Sonic ran towards Jet. " Shadow! Silver! Roy! We gotta get Eggman! " The four hedgehogs ran towards Babylon Garden.

" Wait! " Jet called. Sonic stopped to turn around and face the hawk. " What? "

" What are you doing?! "

" We're goin ta get that box thing back! "

" Hell no! I can get it myself! "

Sonic sighed. " Look, Jet. I know you hate me and I hate you, but you can't do this alone. We'll help you get that box thing back! "

Jet wasn't so sure he could trust him, but he knew that Sonic was right. He sighed. " _Alright. Alright. _Juat this once. "

Sonic smiled. " Thanks, Jet! Now let's go get that Eggman! "


	8. Babylon Garden Race

Eight

Babylon Garden

Jet flew his airship over Babylon Garden, searching for Eggman. " Over there! " Silver pointed at one of the paths where Eggman was riding a somesort of motorcycle. Sonic quickly jumped on the roof of the airship ready to jump off of it.

" Wait, Sonic! " Shadow appeared. " Use this. " The black hedgehog tossed an airboard at Sonic. Sonic caught it, then examined it. It looked just like the Blue Star.

" What is it? " Sonic asked.

Shadow scoffed. " Are you in your head? Or are you just plain stupid? It's a new gear I prepped up. Just in case you were stupid enough to break the other one. "

Sonic glared at him and opened his mouth to counter, but instead he said, " Always thinkin ahead, aren't ya, Shadow. Thanks! " Sonic jumped off the airship and landed on his board. Sonic rode down to Babylon Garden when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Jet on the Wind Chaser. " Jet? " Both of them landed on the track. Jet glared at the blue hedgehog. 

" You can't catch up to him! Get outta my way! " Jet sped up. Sonic stared at the hawk.

" Is that what you think? " Sonic catched up to Jet. " Take a look at that! I'll show you what true speed is! " Then and there, they decided to forget Eggman and to do one more race to see who was the fastest.

Both Sonic and Jet flew down a slope which ended with a huge ramp. Sonic did a 1080 while Jet did three backflips. They both landed infront of a huge cliff with no way of stopping or turning. " SHIT! " The hedgehog and the hawk yelled in unsion. When they thought that they were history, a path of wind appeared and acted like a ramp that took them to the upper part of the garden. Jet sped up ahead of Sonic, but before he could celebrate, a voice interrupeted him.

" Emergency Alert! Emergency Alert! Prepre to repel all intruders! "

" Huh?! " Jet looked up and saw an airplane flying towards them and it started to shoot bullets. " Oh crap! " Jet tried dodging all of the bullets, but because he was paying attention to them, he didn't notice Sonic sneaking past him. Jet didn't notice until he heard the blue hedgehog laugh.

" Better watch your competition! " Sonic laughed even harder. " They might just disappear! "

Jet stomped his foot on his board. " I'm so not going to loose to a noob! " And with that, he pulled out his fans and started fanning them towards Sonic. Sonic lost his balance for a few seconds, then regained it. Jet passed him easily. Sonic then rode another path of wind that sent him to the clouds. Jet was not far behind and after a few attempts he was right next to the hedgehog. They then jumped off the clouds and hitched a ride from a passing plane. After a few minutes, they jumped off and landed close to the finish line and Jet was in first place. Jet laughed. " Looks like I'll win another race! " Sonic smirked which left the hawk confused. " What are you smiling 'bout? "

--Meanwhile, in Metal City...--

" News flash! " Omochao announced. " A mysterious airborne object has just appeared above the site where the EX World Grand Prix is being held. Apparently, Sonic and his friends have gone to investigate. We'll try to get more details after this important announcement.

--Back at Babylon Garden...--

Shadow, Silver, and Roy landed on the garden and sped through it. Before they could go any further, Wave, Storm, and Rain got infront of them, causing the three friends to fall of their boards. " Oh man, " Roy said as he stood up and picked up the Yellow Bullet. " looks like we have company. " Strom smirked as he pounded both of his fists together.

" We're gonna rumble? " Storm asked the yellow hedgehog.

" You asked for it! " Both of them approached each other, but were interrupted by a robotic voice.

" Targeting...Targeting...Atttack! " A bunch of Eggman's robots ran toward the bunch. Silver noticed.

" Roy! " He called. " Now's not the time to fight! " Wave turned around and saw the robots.

" Smart thinking. " The swallow said. " Let's get out of here! " Rain turned around to face Storm.

" Forget the yellow mutt. Let's go! " 

" Did she say ' yellow mutt?! " Roy said as he raised both of his fists. " W-why you! " The three birds flew off. Roy got on his board and chased after them.

" Hey, Roy! " Shadow called as he grabbed the Black Shot. " Wait for us! " Shadow jumped on his board and followed. Silver groaned.

" Here we go again..." Silver jumped on the Pshyic Wave and also followed. Because of this, the wind coming from the back of their boards knocked down all the robots.

--Minewhile...--

" What are you smiling 'bout?! " Jet demanded.

" I'm jus smilin' 'cause I can picture your face when you lose! " That left Jet even more confused. Sonic quickly turned into a ball and knocked down Jet off the Wind Chaser. The blue hedgehog easily passed the finish line. Jet looked up and saw that Sonic had won. 

" NO! " Jet pounded the ground with one of his fists. 

" See? " Sonic said. " Even without wings, I can still fly! Right? " Jet pounded his fist one more time. When he looked up again, Sonic was gone.


	9. Babylon Treasure

Nine

Babylon Treasure

Eggman walked up to the door of the temple and raised the Control Box. " Where are you, Eggman? " Eggman turned around and saw Sonic. He jumped off the Blue Star.

" Ha ha, " Eggman reached inside a bush. " Look before you move! " He pulled out Amy from there.

" Damn! " Sonic mumbled. At this point, Jet finally caught up with Sonic. Eggman laughed.

" Now then...Just be a good hedgehog and stay still..." Eggman walked up to the door and slowly reached. Sonic waited until Eggman's back was facing him.

" Now! " Sonic jumped on his board and spun around the doctor which caused a tornado. 

" What the?! " Eggman covered his eyes.

" Can you catch the wind? " Sonic's voice rang out of the tornado. Eggman uncovered his eyes and noticed that Sonic had disappeared.

" What?! Where are you?! " Eggman looked around frantically. 

" I'm here! " Eggman looked up and saw Sonic charging towards him at great speed. Eggman and Amy got caught in the tornado and Eggman dropped the Control Box. Sonic jumped and caught it. " Hey, catch! " The blue hedgehog tossed the box to Jet.

" W-what? " Jet caught the box. Shadow, Silver, and Roy ran up to Sonic. Wave walked up behind Jet with a grin on her face. Storm and Rain followed. " Hmph! I lost! So don't play games with me! I don't want your pity nor do I need it! "

" Wha?! Are you crazy? " Wave took the Control Box from Jet. " If they don't want it, then let's take it! Treasure is treasure! " Rain nodded.

" C'mon, let's get outta here. " Jet looked down at the floor, but said nothing. He followed the rest of his team. Sonic stared at where the four Babylons were walking.

" Ah, I think it's time to leave now. Right? " Shadow nodded.

" Yeah, I guess so. " They turned around to leave when they were interrupted by a shrieking voice.

" SOOOOOOOONIC?! " Sonic froze.

" Amy? " Sonic groaned. He turned around and saw Amy staring at the floor.

" How could you dive into Eggman knowing I was there?! " Amy yelled.

" Well, Amy...I thought...it'd be okay...with you, and, um... " Amy gave the blue hedgehog a mean look. " Eep! " Sonic took a step back and the broke off into a run. Amy ran towards him with the Piko Piko Hammer poised for attack.

" Sooooonic! Come back here! Waaaaaaaahhhh! " Amy swung at the blue hedgehog. " Sonic! I won't forgive you this time! "

--Minewhile...--

The four Babylons looked up at the palace's door. " Okay, " Jet said. " let's go! " Jet lifted the Control Box as it shined brightly. The doors then opened to a gold room. The four birds stared at it for a few seconds, then flew inside.

--Minewhile...--

Amy chased Sonic around the four other hedgehogs, trying to take a swing at the blue hedgehog. Sonic stopped when he heard someone growling. " What?! " He stood in thought for a few seconds. " Hmm. Finally, something interesting. "

--Back at the Palace...--

The Babylons flew into a dark blue room. " Grrrrrrrr! " Someone growled. Jet listened and then heard another noise. All four of them turned around in time to see the doors closing. The four hedgehogs flew in the gold room.

" Look! " Silver said as he pointed at the doors. " The door is closing! "

" Hurry up! " Sonic ordered. The five of them got throught the door safely. They noticed a blue light on one side of the room. Sonic stopped infront of the Babylons and stared at the light. A figure started to form inside the light.

" Greedy fools...Those who seek treasure will find only..."

" Whoa! " Shadow said. " What is this?! " A huge, blue, genie-like monster appears.

" Who the hell are ya?! " Jet demanded.

" I'm the Babylon Guardian, " The genie-like creature said. " The one who guards the Babylon Treasure. "

" Well, I guess your going to have to retire 'cause I'm taking the treasure! " Jet responded.

" What makes you so sure about _that_? "

" _I'm _Jet the Hawk. The leader of the Babylon Rouges. " The Babylon Guardian's face slowly turned into a sneer. " Even if you are the true leader of the Babylons, I will still not let you get the treasure! "

" Why the hell not?! "

" Because of you people, I was trapped in this palace just to guard this treasure. But I can get revenge by killing you! " He pointed at the green hawk.

" Oh, damn..." The Babylon Guardian summoned a fireball and shot it towards Jet. Jet tried dodging the attack, but by doing so, he dropped the Wind Chaser. " Shit! " Jet was stuck witht the Babylon Guardian blocking his path to escape. The Babylon Guardian summoned another fireball, this one even bigger and threw it at the hawk.

" Sonic Wind! " The attack negated the fireball. Jet turned around and saw Sonic who tossed the Wind Chaser at him. " You're gonna need all da help ya can get to defeat this thing! " Jet nodded as he caught his board.

" Okay! Let's do this! " Jet swung his fans at the Babylon Guardian, but the attack had no effect. Shadow flew over Jet and summoned about ten yellow arrows.

" Chaos Spear! " Still nothing. Silver jumped on the Phsycic Wave and used his phsyokinsesis powers to paralyze the Babylon Guardian but he broke free after a few seconds. He easily swatted the white hedgehog.

" Whoa! " Silver fell off his board. His board flew towards the guardian's bottle which caused it to crack.

" ARRRGH! " The Babylon Guardian stopped and winced in pain.

Sonic stopped to stare at the bottle. " That bottle! It's his weakness! Aim for that! "

" Got it! " Roy flew on the Yellow Bullet and summoned a gold shadowball. " Take this! " He threw it at the bottle. The Babylon Guardian yelled in pain. Amy rode on the Pink Rose with her hammer poised.

" Piko Piko Hammer! " She yelled as she hit the bottle. Not far behind, Wave rode the Wave Catcher with her wrench ready for attack. With all of her strength, she cracked the bottle even further.

" Let's finish this! " Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Roy stood in a fighting position. Sonic summoned a blue ball of wind. Shadow summoned five yellow arrows. Silver summoned some white and blue energy waves. Roy summoned a gold streak of physic energy. 

" SONIC WIND! "

" CHAOS SPEAR! "

" PSYCHIC WAVE! "

" GOLDEN SPHERE! "

All of the attacks destroyed the bottle. " Grrrrrrrr! " The Babylon Guardian dissappeared and in his place, there was a treasure chest. Sonic looked at Jet. " Let's check it out. " Jet nodded in agreement. Together, they opened the chest. " Oh, it's..." Before Sonic could say anything else, Eggman came up to them with two guns in his hands.

" Hehehehehe! " Eggman laughed. " Too awestruck by the treasure to notice me, eh? "

" Eggman! " Sonic yelled.

" Geez, " Shadow said. " you have slow reaction time, Sonic. "

" It's true, " Roy agreed. Sonic rolled his eyes.

" Enough of that! " Eggman said. " Now, hand over the treasure! " Sonic and Jet exchanged laughs. " What's so funny?! " Eggman started to jump up and down like a little kid in a temper tantrum. " Hand over the treasure right now! "

" Okay! " Jet reached into the chest and threw the treasure. " Catch! " Eggman dropped his guns to catch a somesort of fabric rolled up.

" Hehehe! The Treasure of Babylon is finally mine! " Eggman's celebration soon ended when he took a better look at the object. " Huh? What is this thing? A piece of cloth? " He unrolled it to see that it was a rug. A small note fell off of it. Eggman picked it up. " Let's see...Ah this looks interesting. ' At long last, we've completed our ultimate invention. With this, our lives will be easier, without the need to work so hard to keep ourselves flying. Stolen, the thirteenth leader of the Babylon Rouges. ''' Eggman picked up the carpet. " It's amazing! The carpet's rich texture is a sight to behold! " He rubbed it against his cheek. " And the way it feels is extraordinary...Somthing such as this could have only been created in Babylon! Undoubtfully, this carpet will be in high demand from all around the world! " He hesitated for a moment. " But...But what's this? No way! I went through the trouble of holding the EX World Grand Prix for...for this?! I...I can't believe I wasted my time for this piece of junk! " And with that, he fell onto the floor. Shadowran towards the carpet.

" Hmm, " Shadow lifted up the carpet. " what's this? "

" Good eyes, " Wave said. " didn't think you'd spot it for a second, Whitey. But you did. "

" Hey! " Sonic said. " What are you talking about? "

" This isn't just a peice of fabric, " Wave said.

" She's right, " Shadow agreed. " Take a look at the material. It's the same stuff we use for our Extreme Gear. "

" You don't say..." Jet said. He pulled out his Control Box. Immediately, it and the carpet started to glow. The carpet started to float.

" W-What's this? " Sonic asked.

" Not sure, " Wave answered. " but maybe it's a prototype Gear..."

" A magic carpet? " Silver said. " I thought that those only existed in fiction. "

" That's quite funny actually, " Jet said. " I never imagined that we Babylons could be descendants of real genies! "


	10. I'll Be Back, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Ten

I'll Be Back, Sonic the Hedgehog!

The nine riders stood at the edge of a cliff staring at the Babylon Garden floating in the sky. " So, " Sonic finally spoke up to Jet. " you're leavin this place? "

" Yeah, " Jet answered. " the back of the carpet has more words of wisdom. It says, ' This was invented to allow Babylons to travel all over the world to gather treasure. " He smiled to himself. " Some things never change, huh? " The green hawk faced Sonic. " But enough of this friendly banter, Sonic. You better make sure you're ready when we meet face to face once again. "

Sonic smirked. " You bet! "

" C'mon, Jet, " Rain yelled from afar. " It's time to split--" Before she could say anything else, Storm hit her in the back. " What the hell was that for?! "

" For stealing my line! " Storm yelled. " I wanted to say that! " 

" Well that doesn't mean that you can hit me, you meanie! " 

Wave looked at Jet and shrugged. The green hawk rolled is eyes and sighed. " We should split too, " Silver said to Sonic. " right? "

" Yeah, " Sonic answered. He and Jet threw their boards up and the air and jumped ontop of it. Both of them crossed each other on the sky, and with one final look at each other, the two teams left their separate ways. _You may be the fastest...for now, _Jet thought. _...but I'll be back, Sonic the Hedgehog! _


End file.
